Sunspot
Sunspot, born Roberto da Costa, is a mutant with the ability to absorb and channel solar energy. Biography Original Timeline Battle of Moscow By 2023, the Sentinels had taken over the world in their mission to eliminate mutants and X-Gene carriers. Roberto had joined the surviving X-Men along with Bishop, Warpath, Blink. While they were hiding in an underground bunker in Moscow, Roberto and the other X-Men were warned of a Sentinel attack by Warpath and Blink. At Bishop's command, Roberto generated solar energy for him to absorb. As the Sentinels started to attack them, Roberto powered up in his solar form to fight back, blasting the Sentinels with his energy. While Roberto and the other mutants were holding off the Sentinels, Kitty Pryde and Bishop fled the battle to secure themselves in a safe. There, Kitty began the process of using her powers to send Bishop's consciousness back in time to warn them of the attack. As this was happening, the Sentinels began adapting to the X-Men's powers and mercilessly slaughtered them. Roberto was assaulted by a Sentinel that enveloped itself in ice and counteracted his solar form. Fortunately, Kitty and Bishop were successful in their mission and the timeline was altered, ensuring that Roberto and the X-Men were never in Moscow at all. Last Stand With the timeline altered, Sunspot retreats with the group to a monastery in China where they meet with the X-Men and send Wolverine's consciousness back in time to 1973 and alter the timeline to prevent the current war against Mutants. While Shadowcat performs the process, Sunspot and the group guard the monastery from Sentinels to give Wolverine enough time in the past to complete his mission. Sunspot is later impaled and killed by a Sentinel using the powers of Lady Deathstrike. As the Sentinels entered the monastery and prepared to kill the remaining Mutants present, the time travel process was completed and the timeline was altered, erasing the future war. Revised Timeline ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, the Sentinel Wars never took place. Thus the Free Mutants were never formed, and its members never killed in the future war. The New Mutants ''TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Solar Radiation Absorption' - Sunspot absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. Apparently, Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same or a similar method, and release it whenever necessary. **'Solar Form' - When Sunspot absorbs enough solar energy, he can be transformed into a humanoid sun, giving him great power. ***'Solar Beam Emission' - Sunspot is able to generate bursts of solar energy from his arms and chest. ***'Flight' - Sunspot is able to fly in his Solar Form. ***'Superhuman Strength' - When Sunspots cells are powered by solar energy, he is able to augment his physical strength, allowing him to fight off Sentinels for a short time. ***'Superhuman Durability' - Sunspot's transformation increases his physical durability, allowing him to withstand fighting Sentinels for a short time. Relationships Original Timeline Friends *Free Mutants - Former Teammates and Friends **Bishop † **Blink † **Colossus † **Iceman † **Shadowcat **Warpath † *X-Men - Former Teammates **Magneto **Professor X **Rogue **Storm † **Wolverine Enemies *Sentinels - Enemies and Killers Revised Timeline Friends *Magik *Cannonball *Wolfsbane *Mirage Trivia *Sunspot was, at one point, being considered to appear in X-Men: First Class, but wasn't in the movie. *Sunspot's name appeared on the Department of Domestic Security and Defense computers in X2: X-Men United. *In the film X-Men: Days of Future Past, Sunspot is a Brazilian mutant played by Adan Canto who is Caucasian Mexican. But in The New Mutants film, Sunspot is played by Henry Zaga, who is Brazilian. External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past characters Category:The New Mutants characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Hispanics - Latino Category:Heroes Category:Free Mutants Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Brown Hair Category:Light Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Body Transformation Category:Stryker's Files Category:Cameo Category:Flight Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Absorption Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Upcoming Content Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Pyrokinesis